The Stoat Hunt
by Well.No
Summary: It started with disappearing stoats, an clueless forest ranger family, a fight between the Kratt brothers and together tied shoelaces and ended with an accident, hungry rats and a brother in need.
1. Prolog

Prolog

It was a quite and peaceful morning. Birds were chirping and the sun shone through the thick pink courtins of Donita Donatas mansion. Dabio hummed a tune with a dusters in one hand and an animal magazine in the other. Yes, a peaceful morning with fresh air and the smell of coffee and-

"ARRGH! I NEED IDEAS! DABIO!"

Dabio flinched. The dusters fell out of his hand as he ran into Donitas office.

"Yes Donita?"

The fashionista sat at her desk with an look of pure fury on her face. Dozens of crumpled papers and broken pencils were all over the floor. She needed ideas, now!

Winter was coming soon and she had no new fashion concept. Nothing! Dabio stood in the doorframe like a lost puppy, the animal magazine still in his hand. She could ask him if he had any fresh ideas, but hence no! This was Dabio! She was happy that he could spell his name.

"Dabio, get me something to eat!"

"Yes Donita!" the bulky blonde said as he ran off. Five seconds later he poked his head through the door again.

"What do you want to eat Donita?"

Donita got up from her comfortable armchair to pace around the room.

"A fruit salad, but no pears! I hate pears!"

Dabio was on his way again. He dropped his animal magazine on the floor, like he had with the dusters. The fashionista walked back and forth, mumbling to herself, waiting for inspiration to strike her. What would be suitable for winter? No coats, they were sooo last winter and no boots, blargh! It had to be something comfy and soft. It should be suitable for everything but at the same time unique! She threw her hands up and turned around to scream at her henchman to hurry up, when she caught a glimps of the magazine on the floor. What did Dabio read? Wait, Dabio could read? Donita picked the magazine up. No surprise, it was an magazine for kids about wild living animals.

Not too much text, just pictures of animals. One picture caught her attention. A grinning family, around theme a forest, it was winter. Not intersting and their fashion style was nonexistent, but one of the girls had an white stoat around her neck. The creature was still alive, Donita could see that, because the girl petted the stoat on the head.

"That's it!" she screamed. She lunged for a pen and paper, magazine still in her hand. "Yes, that's it. White stoats as scarfs! _Living_ white stoats as scarfs! Oh how faboulos! DABIO!"

The blonde was by the door in seconds, in his hand a large bowl of fruit salad with pears. There was no time for a lecture right now. She handed him the magazine and pointed on the picture with a sharp nail. "I need thousands of white stoats for my new winter collection. Where do this things live?"

"Uhhhh..." So Dabio could not read, perfect. Donita grabed the magazine back. "Female forest ranger with her family and pet, the stoat Henry... Bla bla bla, ah here it is! Austria. Dabio get the jet ready! We'll collect some stoats in Austria!"


	2. Emergency Calls and Disc Fights

Emergency Calls and Disc Fights

Beeep Beeep Beeep!

"The alarm!" Michelle let go of the ladder and ran into the computer room.

"Michelle, don't! WAIT!" The ladder toppled to the right side and Marc, the older brother of Michelle, fell down on the kitchen floor. Hard. The cookie jar he had held in his hands was now just a bunch of shards and broken cookies.

"Michelle! Look what you have done! Come on, help me clean this up!" His sister did not react. She stared at the big monitor and its blinking lights.

"Sis, whats wrong?"

"What's gonna happen when all the purple lights dissapear?"

"...dissapear?"

Marc pushed the smaller girl out of the way to look at what she meant. This system was their so called _all seeing eye_. Every animal in their forest was one blinking light, every species a different colour. There was no such thing like disappearing lights. That never did happen, not once. One look on the monitor proved him wrong. This forest was famous for its big and constant population of stoats, the purple lights on the system map. There was just one purple light and that was Henry, the family pet.

"This is not good. Not good at all. We have to call mum."

The front door crashed against the door frame with a loud _Bang! _and Marc heared his older sister Marlene curse. Minutes later she came into the computer room, red as a tomato.

"You just had to manipulate my homework! Every number on my math homework was five! Why?!" It stayed silent for seconds until Marlene grabbed Marc by his shoulders and shook him. "Why?!"

"We have a problem." Marc told her.

Marlene stoped and frowned. "Whats wrong?" Her brother pointed at the computer and she let him go to look. She drew in a sharp breath.

"Not good. Marc, call mum. I'll look if we have a bug in the system. Michelle?Go, search Henry."

Time crawled by. Marlene found no bug and their mothers cell phone was turned off. She was in Germany with aunt Monika. The only one who had succes was Michelle. Now the three siblings sat at the kitchen table and thought about what they should do.

"Why is the coockie jar broken?" The younger ones looked away, but Marlene did not really care. She petted Henry on the head, who was around her neck. Disappearing stoats. What was going on? Her thoughts were interrupted by the yelp of her sister.

"I have an idea! Ohhhh this is going to work!"

"What? What? Spit it out!" the older ones screamed, but the girl bounced in her chair like an ball full of energy.

"You know the Willd Kratts, right? We could ask them for help!"

Her older sister frowned. "You're sure that this guys will help us. The have no reason."

"They are the Wild Kratts! They rescue animals and our stoats need a rescue. By the way, got a better plan?"

Marlene let out a long sigh. "Fine, we call the Wild Kratts."

* * *

"Give it BACK!"

"NO! THIS ONE IS MINE!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Martin almost fell, because of a stupid stone in his way. He was chasing Chris through the beutiful landscape of Australia, but that did not matter. No way he was getting distracted now. Curse it that his brother was the faster one of the two.

"COME BACK HERE, NOW!" he screamed after him. Chris let out an breathless laugh.

"WHY? SO YOU CAN STRANGLE ME? NO WAY!" The younger Kratt did a sharp U turn to get away from his brother. Sometimes Martin was impressed, the survival instincts of his brother were incredible, then why did he steal one of his creature discs? Again? The day started so well, they found a wombat. The little guy was fast, so to keep up with him they used falcon power. Well, he used falcon power, Chris forgot his discs and creature pod. No surprise here. Of course Martin had a falcon feather in his backpack, they had to be prepared for everything! Sadly, they lost Bully the wombat and Martins belly screamed for one of Jimmys delicious sandwiches. He left the falcon disc on the big table, he was sure of it. When Martin came back it was gone. Koki did not have it, Aviva did not have it and Jimmy was with him the whole time. That left Chris.

Finaly, Martin was close enough to tackle his brother down.

"My disc, now!"

"It is not your disc, that one is mine! ARGH!"

Aviva watched the spectacle from a save distance. It looked like Martin was hugging his brother, in fact he did, but it was not one of this brotherly hugs. It was more the kind of _death grip hug._

_Boys! _She thought. _Frist thing fight, then talk. Tipical boys_. The doors hissed open and Koki came out. "We got an emergency call from Austria. A forest ranger family reported that all the stoats in their forest are gone and... wow, they're still at it?"

Behind them, Martin was squeezing the air out of his brother. Aviva sighed and turned around.

"GUYS! STOP IT FOR A SECOND! ANIMALS IN TROUBLE!" Three seconds later two very out of breath Kratts were in front of her.

"Where?"


	3. Enjoy the Silence

Enjoy the Silence

Aviva thought she was used to strange and childish behaviour, but _this_ was ridiculous. She was used to Chris and Martin doing stupid things, used to them getting lost, so the tech crew had to save them. She even was used to their endless banter about animals she never had heared of. This was the exciting part of being a member of the Tortuga crew, but it was not so exciting if you had to see _this. _It was sad.

Chris looked like a beaten up puppy, while Martin ignored him, stubborn as always.

"Martin, c'mon! I'm sorry, really, but this is not your disc. Bro, please say something!" Chris begging, wow! This was rare.

The younger Kratt sighed. "Fine, you can have my falcon disc. Okay?"

"You mean MY falcon disc. Maybe I'll help you searching for your lost disc."

"No, I'll give you MY falcon disc. Aviva can make me a new one... I hope."

Apparently, Chris said the wrong thing. Martin got up from his chair, not even looking at his brother. " If you not confess that it was you who stole my disc, then enjoy the silence."

"This is childish!" Chris said, but his brother had gone upstairs to their room. _Click_. And he locked the door.

"He never acted like that! Chasing me around to get the TV remote, yes. Throwing things at me, 'cause I ate his candy, yes. Holding my head underwater until all I could see were stars, because I pushed him in the pool while he had his cell phone in hand, YES! That is normal for us. We never ignored each other. It...it hurts."

With that he too got up and left. Martin blocked their room, so Chris went into the storage room. Like said, this was ridiculous. Dear lord, they were the Kratt brothers! They were supposed to get ready for the mission, not fighting. How should they rescue animals, when they acted like five year olds? A Problem that was hard to solve.

With Martin locked up in his room and Chris sulking in the storage room, the poor stoats were doomed! To solve this mess Aviva had to find the lost falcon disc. Fast.

"No..." Aviva groaned, because the disc could be everywhere. She was an inventor, not a dog, which could find lost car keys. Her inventions were calling, a breakthrough was up ahead and... and the Kratt brothers messed up her plans by losing their stuff! Creature Pods, keys and ohhhh, better do not remind her of the hippo disc! She let her eyes wander across the main room of the Tortuga. Where could this disc be?

"Urgh... long night, here I come, but first I need my mango juice."

* * *

**A/N : Thanks to everyone who left a review, it makes me very happy! **


End file.
